Tablet computers, or simply tablets, enjoy more and more popularity as sales figures of recent years show, and will probably play an even bigger role in the near future. Examples of such prior art tablets are the “iPad” and “iPad mini” by Apple, “Kindle” by Amazon, “Slate” by Hewlett-Packard, “Iconia” by Acer, “XPS 10” by Dell, “Ideatab” and “Thinkpad” by Lenovo, “Galaxy Tab” by Samsung, and “EeeSlate” by Asus. Minimal slim design, simplicity, and light weight are principal aspects that make the tablets extremely mobile and therefore attractive. Nevertheless, the handling and support for the actual use of these devices is not solved and even offered by their design. It is necessary to use an additional device for handling and support.
Support devices in the prior art are principally the following design types:                One-piece stands that offer one position with a fixed viewing angle, mostly for horizontal and vertical formats. Some of the stands offer additional angles by changing the position on the same stand. One thing they all have in common is having only one single footprint.        Multipartite stands with adaption mechanisms offer a variety of viewing angles and mostly function with retaining elements on the back.        